fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifty Shades Of Grey Wiki:About
This wiki is about E.L. James' bestselling novel series Fifty Shades of Grey (book) AND the Fifty Shades of Grey (film). But if you are wanting ask as anything about the wikia or the franchise please don't hesitate to ask any of the users/admins on here. ---- Social Media for Fifty Shades Fb.png|link=https://www.facebook.com/FityShadesOfGreyWiki Twit.png|link=http://www.twitter.com/fiftyshades ---- Fifty Shades of Grey |-|Links= Wikia-Visualization-Main,fiftyshadesofgrey.png|link=Fifty Shades of Grey (book)|Book Moviebennertrailer.jpg|link=Fifty Shades of Grey (film)|Film IFWT_Fifty_Shades_Of_Grey_Soundtrack.jpg|link=Fifty Shades of Grey (film)/Gallery|Gallery 50-shades-of-grey-soundtrack-2015-republic-billboard-650x650.jpg|link=Fifty Shades of Grey Soundtrack|Soundtrack 50shadesposter.png|link=Fifty Shades of Grey (Main)|Main page Fiftyfanfactsheader.png|link=User_blog:Asnow89/10 Fifty Shades Fan Facts You NEED to Know|Ten facts you need to know |-|Movie Moments= Movie Moments Tumblr_n981mrtM041rmteaoo3_500.gif Jamie-dornan-gifs-50-shades-of-grey-trailer-wow-dakota-johnson.gif Jamie-dornan-fifty-shades-of-grey-4.gif Tumblr_n98damuLjT1t70ckxo2_500.gif Tumblr_n9c0gqqwk51si4n1ho2_500.gif 41daf3c7eca9144eb2e6626166c51ade.gif Tumblr_nf0c8b3KED1trldaio1_500.gif Anigif_enhanced-28496-1406206799-19.gif Awkwardanagif.gif Jamie-dornan-fifty-shades-of-grey-9.gif Hot-hot-hot.gif |-|Clips= Fifty Shades Of Grey|The movie will be excellent and fans will be excited to see it once it gets released Rewind Theater Fifty Shades of Grey's Twilight Origins|Fifty Shades of Grey Rewind to Twilight Fifty Shades of Grey - Rewind Theater|Here is the clip where it rewinds the clock Fifty Shades Of Grey (Big Game Spot)|Everything is going to be awesome when the full movie gets released Fifty Shades of Grey - "Christian Surprises Ana" Clip|Christian surprises Ana while she is working at Claytons Fifty Shades of Grey - Trailer 1|The first ever trailer of Fifty Shades of Grey Fifty Shades Of Grey - Trailer|This was just released on 24th of July, Thursday, 2014 FIFTY SHADES OF GREY - Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2015) HQ-1|This was released by Beyoncé as a sneak peak to the trailer Fifty Shades Of Grey - Teaser 2 (Universal Pictures) HD-0|Here is the sneak peak to the second trailer Fifty Shades of Grey Official Trailer2|Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer (2) File:Fifty Shades of Grey - Fairy Tale More TV Spot|The fairy tale trailer of Fifty Shades of Grey File:50 Shades Of Grey - "Countless" Super Bowl Spot|This is the trailer that was released at the Super Bowl |-|User Reviews= This is for users, to add a short review under the 300 word limit. User:Tristank After watching the movie, I am glad I never read the book. The book does not capture the overall meaning behind the plot. However, the movie does well and carries a subconscious message that contains very deep material. Christian's young, tormented soul is abruptly eased as he conforms into a submissive under Elena, who as Christian tells Ana in the movie, "As a submissive, you are free of all worries, responsibilities and fears." Elena's dominance over Christian comforts him, as Elena is now in control of all of Christian's worries, fears and responsibilities. This is abruptly ended as Elena's husband finds out and punishes her. Relate this relationship to Ana's and Christian's now. Ana is very rebellious, not wanting to let herself go of all her fears, worries and responsibilities. Christian is trying to make Ana understand that she must trust Christian completely. Punishment is the tool of correcting Ana's rebellious nature, however it also punishes Christian for he cares SO MUCH for Ana. The entire message is about trust. Ana must trust in Christian to provide for her unconditionally as he must trust in Ana to submit to his control. If any of the two sides falter, they are both punished. This is my first draft of explaining this argument, so please excuse my horrible writing. User: Big Brother One So I watched Fifty Shades of Grey (film) yesterday and it was great and I am so please to say that the movie was close to the book even though they had some differences in them which we're minor. If you could see them at all. So in this review I will be discussing these types of things and they are Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey, Dakota Johnson as Anastasia Steele, the film and mostly how I thought about that the film. See more: My Fifty Shades of Grey Film Review Two A Fifty Shades of Grey Review from a Superfan’s POV: (Holly Masen, a close friend of mine and fellow fifty shades fan) Co-web to everythingjamiedornan.com and @EverythingJDcom When E L James began writing her erotic Twilight Fanfiction ‘Master of the Universe’ in 2009 under the pen-name Snowqueens Icedragon, little did she know just how much of an empire her fictional story of a troubled Dominant and an innocent Submissive would amass to. The story became too racy to continue being published on Fanfiction.net and was eventually pulled from the site and posted to E L’s personal blog where she continued to write the story posting chapter-by-chapter updates over the next two years. Six years later, the story and Erika’s dream have finally come to life on and off the big screen. See more: Fifty Shades of Grey Review Other *User blog:Big Brother 99/My Fifty Shades of Grey Film Review *User blog:Big Brother 99/Fifty Shades of Grey Film Review Fifty Shades Darker |-|Links= |-|Movie Moments= |-|Videos= Fifty Shades Freed |-|Links= |-|Movie Moments= |-|Videos=